December Diary - Traduction
by Snowhuh
Summary: La rédaction quotidienne du journal de Beca et Chloé durant le mois de Décembre. Cette fiction détaillera entre autre le début de leur relation.
1. 1 Décembre - Chloé

_Cette fiction n'est pas la mienne, je ne fais que traduire la fiction de Smeg699 et Electronis Zappa. Je ne prétend pas maîtriser l'anglais à la perfection mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous faire découvrir cette fiction que je trouve géniale. Si vous souhaitez lire l'originale la voici : s/9890156/1/December-Diary_

**1 Décembre – Chloé**

Hé journal, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai rien raconté !

Bon, ok, nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps par ce que je ne peux toujours pas croire que j'ai été si étourdie que je t'ai oublié ici quand je suis rentrée chez moi pour les vacances de Thanksgiving.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, à propos, tu sais que je t'aime quand même, non ?

Enfin bref, passons à autre chose. Je suis toujours en train de m'extasier sur comment Thanksgiving était trop génial. Ou plutôt "trop génital", comme m'a poussé à dire Ashley. Qu'elle aille au diable, cette fille, avec ses vicieuses, très vicieuses expressions ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à digérer le fait que maman et papa nous aient emmenés à Tampa pour rendre visite à nos grands parents. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'était le meilleur Thanksgiving que j'ai jamais passé. Je veux dire, ouais, ça craignait de ne pas voir Bree ou Beca ou bien n'importe quelle Bellas de la semaine, mais c'était quand même génial...

En parlant de Beca, et je sais que tu vas être choqué qu'il ait fallu tout ce temps pour parler d'elle, aujourd'hui c'était trop cool à l'entraînement. Bree s'est encore un peu emportée contre Beca, mais au moins cette fois elle n'a pas fait courir tout le monde.

Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de regarder Becs "courir" autour des gradins, mais ça c'était encore mieux. Elle nous a fait passer environ une heure et demi à travailler la chorégraphie.

Ok, maintenant que je l'ai écrit je peux voir que cela ne semble pas génial du tout, mais laisse moi t'expliquer. Quand nous travaillons les chorégraphies toutes les filles sont devant les grands miroirs, réparties entre Bree et moi de part et d'autre de la ligne. Maintenant que tout le monde connaît au moins la musique, bien que l'harmonie doive encore être un peu travaillée (ne le répète pas à Bree), nous chantions essentiellement et tout le monde faisait sa part de la chorégraphie en se regardant dans les miroirs (c'était une phrase plutôt longue qui ne t'a pas appris grand chose d'intéressant ! Mais bon, tu me pardonneras je le sais).

Encore une fois ça a l'air plutôt ennuyeux non ? Eh bien, ça le serait, si une certaine petite brunette n'avait pas été dans mon groupe...

Et oui, j'étais en train de chanter ça quand je l'ai écrit, aucun jugement !

Quoi qu'il en soit, Bree a mis Becs dans mon groupe, probablement par ce qu'elle savait que si elle l'avait gardée il y aurait eu une guerre totale ! Quand elle faisait sa chorégraphie, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était un peu perdue... enfin, pour une partie de la chorégraphie, je pense. En tout cas j'ai dû l'aider, pour que Bree soit contente la prochaine fois que nous ferons la chorégraphie bien sûr. Alors, oui, quelques ajustements mineurs ici et là pour s'assurer que ses mains étaient au bon endroit ou qu'elle tournait ses hanches dans le bon sens...

Enfin bref, pour faire court, j'ai en quelque sorte pu passer l'heure suivante, à peu près, avec elle pour faire en sorte que ses mouvements soient réalisés correctement... ET ELLE M'A LAISSÉ FAIRE !

Je veux dire, ouais elle a grommelé à ce sujet, mais c'était plus pour la forme, je pense. Et je te jure que sa chorégraphie s'est empirée au fur et à mesure qu'on la travaillait. Au début c'était juste un contact ici, un geste là, mais à la fin je ne l'ai pratiquement plus lâchée de la séance... Formidable !

ET ELLE NE M'A MÊME PAS CRIÉ DESSUS !

C'est un progrès, non ? Je veux dire, elle n'est pas comme Stacie qui se touche à chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion. Je te jure, les juges vont faire une crise cardiaque si elle fait ça pendant les Régionales... Après tout, ce serait peut être une bonne chose, je commence presque à croire que Beca a raison à propos de notre routine, on fait toujours la même représentation. Je veux dire, plus je la vois effectuée par ce groupe de Bellas... Quoi qu'il en soit, on parlera de ça une autre fois car il est tard et j'ai des devoirs à terminer.

Il fallait que j'écrive, ça juste en sortant de la douche - et maintenant il faut que je termine de m'habiller au cas ou Bree ferait irruption, comme elle le fait d'habitude après que j'ai pris ma douche à la fin de l'entraînement, pour parler de tout ça.

Bref, venons en à la meilleure partie. Je sais, tout ça semble déjà tellement incroyable... Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure partie ! La meilleure partie c'est quand je te dit que nous avons un rendez-vous...

Enfin, une sorte de rendez-vous.

En fait, c'est vraiment juste une soirée films à son dortoir demain soir, mais ça va quand même être génial ! Et je considère ça comme un rendez-vous, même si elle ne l'envisage certainement pas de cette façon... Heu, dit comme ça c'est un peu flippant. Eh bien, peut importe, elle en vaut vraiment la peine.

Bref, après l'entraînement j'ai vu qu'elle avait pris un certain temps pour se préparer, elle semblait se parler à elle même pendant qu'Aubrey repassait en revue les points que tout le monde devrait travailler avant la prochaine séance, et j'ai pu la rattraper alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne s'est même pas plainte quand je l'ai attrapée par le bras. Je pense vraiment que je suis en train de briser ses défenses muhahahaha

Je sais, je sais, mon rire est diabolique.

BREF ! Nous marchions en direction de son dortoir, et en dépit d'être totalement en sueur et sale, ça ne l'a pas dérangé que je m'appuie contre elle pour, heu, avoir un peu de chaleur sur le trajet. Ouais... ET quand nous sommes arrivées, elle m'a même invitée à rentrer, mais j'ai décidé de la jouer cool et j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de prendre une douche. Mes mots exacts étaient "Me doucher seule et sans chant", ce qui la fit rougir, c'était tellement mignon. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on remette ça à un autre jour et elle a accepté. Et badda-bing badda-boom ! j'ai obtenu un rendez-vous pour samedi soir... Bree sera tellement, tellement, tellement jalouse. Enfin, elle le serait si, tu sais, si c'était un vrai rendez-vous... Et avec Beca ce n'en était pas un. Et si j'allais lui dire. J veux dire, je peux toujours prétexter un groupe d'étude cette nuit là avec ma classe d'anatomie, ou quelque chose de ce genre...

Merde ! Je l'entend venir dans le couloir ! À demain journal !

Bisous, Chloé.


	2. 1 Décembre - Beca

**1 Décembre – Beca**

Un autre jour de passé, un autre jour qui me rapproche de Los Angeles. Les cours étaient, eh bien, c'était les cours quoi : Se voir donnée des leçons de morale , se voir ordonnée de lire des paquets de textes de merde, et se voir donnée des devoirs. " Faire mousser, rincer, répéter", je comprend, c'est tout une partie d'une éducation bien équilibrée. Mais ça n'aide pas à me donner l'expérience dont j'ai besoin dans l'industrie de la musique. Je l'obtiens à la station radio, en quelque sorte, je suis proche de la musique là bas. Empiler des CD et des disques ce n'est jamais très amusant, mais au moins j'ai Jesse pour aider à passer le temps. Je ne l'admettrai jamais publiquement, mais il rend la tâche plutôt amusante. Je peux dire qu'il m'aime bien, et une partie de moi voudrait le lui rendre, mais... je ne ressens simplement rien pour lui, et ce n'est pas par ce que je ne suis pas douée pour les relations avec les autres.

Et puis il y a les Bellas. Aujourd'hui l'entraînement était aussi irritant que d'habitude. Je continue de trouver frustrant le fait que nous fassions la même représentation que celle qui a fait vomir Aubrey l'année dernière. Et elle pense qu'on va gagner avec ça ?

Vraiment ? Est-ce que "I Saw The Sign" était même vraiment bon lors de sa sortie ? Alors bien sur je n'ai pas vraiment donné mon maximum, et le Nazi s'est énervé. Naturellement, la solution était la chorégraphie, ou "choré" comme la diablesse de femme rousse insiste pour qu'on l'appelle.

Heureusement, j'ai été mise dans son groupe par ce qu'Aubrey et moi aurions certainement fini par nous entre-tuer. Ça n'a pas vraiment aidé des masses à faire avancer les choses que ce soit le moment du mois durant lequel il ne fallait pas me déranger. Les choses ont empiré quand Chloé est venue pour m'aider. À la fin, elle avait ses mains sur moi et cela m'as encore plus irritée. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que je n'ai jamais vraiment montré d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit de mes quasis 19 ans, mais elle... Elle était tellement... magnifique, et guillerette. Puis vint notre fameuse douche... Bien sûr, j'étais moi-même sardonique d'habitude quand elle m'aidait, mais ça avait plus à voir avec la façon dont elle me fait me sentir qu'autre chose.

Après l'entraînement je marmonnait en essayant de me rappeler que c'était juste sa façon d'être, comme Aubrey parlait du prochain entraînement je n'ai pas atteint la porte aussi vite que je l'espérais. Assez rapidement Chloé était à mes côtés, son bras autour du mien. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme gay ou bi, mais je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens pour elle. Quand nous sommes arrivées à mon immeuble je ne voulait pas qu'on se sépare alors je l'ai invitée à monter, puis elle m'a taquiné sur "la douche seule". C'EST ELLE QUI A FAIT IRRUPTION DANS MA DOUCHE ! Je suis sure que j'étais plus rouge que ses cheveux, je pouvais le sentir sur mes joues. Comment j'ai accepté de regarder des films avec elle demain, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est juste une excuse pathétique pour être près d'elle. Je sais que je repousse tout le monde, mais je me sens seule aussi, je suis humaine après tout, peut importe ce que les gens pensent. Je ne veux juste pas qu'on me brise le cœur. GAH ! Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ?! Le cœur n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, c'est dans la tête que ça se passe. Le cœur est juste une très bonne pompe. Une très bonne pompe qui travaille plus dur quand elle est proche.


	3. 2 Décembre - Beca

_**A/N :** Bien les gars,voici la première entrée de journal pour le 2 Décembre. Beca passe en première cette fois, et vous verrez pourquoi plus tard quand Chloé écrira à son tour dans son journal. _

**2 Décembre – Beca**

Globalement il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à propos de ma journée. C'est la même chose que la plupart des autres jours : cours, travail à la station, entraînement. Aubrey est une énorme dictatrice. Je l'ai déjà écrit avant, très souvent depuis que je suis avec ces filles. À propos, la plus grosse différence avec les autres jours c'est qu'aujourd'hui je devais déjeuner avec mon père. Il en avait envie, il a pensé que c'était quelque chose de bien que nous pourrions faire les vendredi. Nous y avons survécu, restons en là.

J'écris tôt car je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire plus tard puisque Chloé sera là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si nerveuse, c'est juste un film. Heureusement Kimmy Jin a pris congé pour être avec son groupe sans cesse croissant d'amis quand elle a entendu que "la blanche aux cheveux roux" avait l'intention de me rendre visite. Quand je l'ai mentionné le regard méprisant qu'elle ma lancé m'a donné l'impression d'avoir accroché une chaussette à la porte ou quelque chose de ce genre. En tout cas, c'est bien, elle ne sera pas là pour juger tous mes choix. Ça c'est mon travail.

Chloé sera bientôt là, nous avons décidé qu'elle viendrait à 7h. Ça semblait être une bonne heure. J'ai songé à commander une pizza mais je ne sais pas si elle voudrait ou pas. Je suppose qu'on pourra le faire quand elle sera là. Je ne peux pas décrire à quel point je suis anxieuse en ce moment, aucun mot ne peut exprimer avec justesse ce que je ressens. Je veux dire, Chloé et moi sommes déjà sorties ensembles une ou deux fois en dehors des Bellas. Alors pourquoi ça semble différent ? Je ne sais même pas à qui je pourrais parler de tout ça, peut être Stacie. Je ne sais pas à quel point cela restera secret une fois que je lui en aurai parlé, je veux dire, les filles bavardent à propos des conneries de ce genre, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suppose que je vais devoir souffrir en silence alors qu'elle me fait regarder des films stupides, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis sure que j'aurai plus de choses à dire à ce sujet plus tard, après qu'elle soit partie. Après tout, il est bon de laisser les pensées s'échapper de ta têtes pour les retranscrire sur papier.


	4. 2 Décembre - Chloé

**2 Décembre – Chloé**

Hé journal, je suis assez pressée aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais voulu en écrire plus sur tes pages mais j'ai été très très occupée aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord il y avait les cours qui étaient plutôt impressionnants. Puis il y a eu les Bellas, et c'est toujours aca-génial. Malheureusement pas de chorégraphie avec Beca aujourd'hui, juste beaucoup de tours autour des gradins, mais ça m'a permis d'éliminer le cheeseburger au bacon que j'ai grignoté entre l'anatomie et la psychologie aujourd'hui donc...

Après les Bellas, retour à la maison et douche, puis pour finir j'ai passé genre deux heures à essayer de me préparer pour ce "pas-vraiment-un-rendez-vous" avec Beca. Je pense que je suis presque prête à me rendre chez elle, peut-être... J'espère... Je veux dire, j'ai essayé toute ma garde-robe au moins deux fois déjà, j'ai tout jeté au sol puis tout rangé dans mon placard et ensuite tout réessayé une fois de plus.

Je voudrais porter une tenue simple, tu vois ? Un beau jean, celui que j'ai eu à Forever 21, tu te souviens, je suis sure que je t'en ai déjà parlé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il me fait des fesses d'enfer ! Du moins c'est ce que Tom disait. Va pour le jean, mon pull violet et un petit maillot en dessous au cas ou il ferait chaud chez elle.

J'ai quelques options de films aussi, car qui sait ce que Beca veut regarder. Je veux dire, elle prétend ne pas aimer les films, mais je pense qu'elle pourrait bien mentir à ce sujet... Comment peut-on ne pas aimer les films ? C'est comme ne pas aimer les chiots ou quelque chose de ce genre !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais prendre "10 Bonnes raisons de te larguer", "Folles de lui", "Rush Hour", "Serenity", "La Belle et Le Clochard" et "Braquage à l'italienne". Je suppose qu'il y a assez de choix pour que nous puissions trouver quelque chose à regarder.

Qui sait, nous pourrions peut-être même en regarder plusieurs... D'un autre côté, je suis levée depuis environ 5h ce matin donc passer la nuit à regarder des films n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Peut importe. Je vais devoir courir, j'espère que ça ne la dérange pas de commander une pizza car je suis AFFAMÉE !

C'est tout pour le moment journal! En fonction de ce qui se passera cette nuit je pourrai peut-être écrire plus tard, après mon retour, si je peux rentrer sans réveiller Bree...

Bon, eh bien en théorie nous sommes le 3 mais je ne pouvais pas NE PAS écrire sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je dois faire vite car Becs peut se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, je viens de me lever pour utiliser la salle de bains et je devais écrire ça sur le champ parce que c'est SI IMPRESSIONNANT !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis arrivée chez elle aux alentours de 7h comme nous avions convenu, non ? Eh bien, elle était d'accord pour la pizza alors nous en avons commandé une, puis pendant que nous attendions, je lui ai montré les films que j'avais apportés. Peut-être qu'elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas les films car elle n'en connaissait aucun... Pour de vrai !

Bref, nous devions vraiment regarder Serenity en premier car ce film est génial ! Elle semblait s'intéresser. Je ne sais pas, elle ne s'est pas ruée hors de la pièce, ou ne m'a pas dit de partir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Par la suite, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle en avait pensé, elle a déclaré qu'il était "ok".

Mais ce n'est pas la partie incroyable... Le plus étonnant c'est que, eh bien, tu te souviens que je me plaignais des dortoirs des premières années, non ? Ces foutus petits lits ? Eh bien, nous avons fini par regarder le film sur son ordinateur portable, là, sur son lit ! J'étais pratiquement sur ses genoux ! ~ se pâme ~

C'était totalement extraordinaire. Et je crois que ça lui plaisait aussi, en dépit de ses nombreuses protestations au début, elle ne s'est même pas plainte quand j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule vers la moitié du film. Et elle ne s'est pas plainte non plus quand j'ai sous entendu une seconde que je m'endormirais probablement pendant le film.

Pour le second film nous avons choisi "10 Bonnes raisons de te larguer". Principalement par ce que je l'avait vu genre un million de fois et je n'avais pas à regarder chaque seconde du film, je voulais voir Beca le regarder... Est-ce que c'est aussi étrange que ça en a l'air ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Alors, oui j'avais entièrement raison. Je me suis à moitié endormie. Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, ça a dû arriver assez rapidement. Je blâme Becs, elle n'aurait pas dû me laisser poser ma tête contre son épaule et me blottir contre elle. Elle est super confortable !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été réveillée quand elle m'a bousculée en se levant pour ranger son ordinateur. J'ai dormi pendant tout le film ! ET ELLE NE L'A PAS ARRÊTÉ TOUT DE SUITE !

Et ce n'est pas tout ! D'une certaine manière, et je ne sais toujours pas comment, je l'ai convaincue que je devrais passer le reste de la nuit ici et elle a dit oui, yeah !

Merde ! Elle pourrait se réveiller. Je vais prendre mon jean, faire marche arrière et retourner au lit. Bonne nuit journal !

Bisous, Chloé.


	5. 3 Décembre - Chloé

**3 Décembre – Chloé**

Wow, quelle nuit de folie hier soir journal ! Je veux dire, hier je t'ai raconté les parties les plus géniales, enfin... je suppose que techniquement parlant c'était plutôt il y a quelques heures, mais tu n'as aucune notion du temps alors est-ce que c'est important ?

Bref, je viens juste de rentrer de chez Beca, enfin, pour être plus précise je viens de rentrer du brunch mais ça ne fait pas une grande différence. C'est vrai, j'ai dit brunch ! Nous sommes allées déjeuner, c'était génial.

Alors, ouais, la façon dont je me suis réveillée était plutôt impressionnante, je pense que me réveiller dans la position de la cuillère avec Beca est probablement la chose la plus épique qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Elle s'adapte, tu sais ? Sa petite tête était rangée juste contre mon menton, son cul était appuyé contre mes hanches tout simplement de la meilleure/pire façon possible, et ses orteils n'étaient pas froids ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis réveillée blottie contre elle, puis je me suis juste un peu décontractée pendant une minute avant de réaliser qu'elle était déjà réveillée.

Ouais, ça aurait dut être embarrassant. Mais ça ne l'était pas, vraiment. Elle a lancé une blague sur moi étant tactile et démonstrative même pendant mon sommeil, ou quelque chose de ce genre, puis nous nous sommes levées. Alors que nous étions en train de nous habiller j'ai entendu le ventre de Beca gargouiller, et comme d'habitude j'ai parlé sans réfléchir.

« Tu as faim, nous devrions sortir prendre le petit déjeuner! »

Oui, j'ai dis ça. Même que je me suis giflée mentalement d lui avoir fait une telle suggestion, elle a accepté ! Juste comme ça ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lutter avec elle pour la convaincre !

Es-tu aussi sidéré que je le suis ? Je pense que oui, tu es assis là en silence... Je sais que tu es un livre, tais-toi !

BREF ! Alors, oui, elle était tout a fait d'accord pour y aller. Évidemment je n'avais pas de vêtements de rechanges alors elle a porté les mêmes habits que la veille, pour que je ne soit pas la seule à mettre les mêmes vêtement qu'hier je suppose, et nous sommes allées à Beth. Je sais que je t'ai déjà parlé de leurs délicieuses omelettes quatre œufs, eh bien Becs n'y avait jamais goûté. Ah les étudiants de première année...:D:D:D

Donc, le petit déjeuner était cool. Je peux te dire que Beca n'est pas une personne du matin, mais son café l'a plutôt bien ragaillardie. En fait nous avons parlé, crois le ou non, mais rien de sérieux, on a juste papoté. C'était plutôt génial, nous nous sommes attardées encore un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un SMS frénétique de Bree me demandant ou diable j'étais et si elle devait appeler les flics. Ouais...

Nous nous sommes séparées ,après que j'ai payé l'addition par ce que, eh bien, au final le "le rendez-vous" dans son intégralité était mon idée , même si elle ne le sait pas encore. Et maintenant, après avoir passé une demi heure à assurer à Aubrey que tout allait bien (je lui ai dit que j'avais passé la nuit dernière avec Tom, je n'ai toujours pas mentionné que j'ai arrêté de jouer avec lui il y a environ un mois), j'ai pensé qu'il serait temps de vous raconter les dernières nouvelles avant de commencer tous mes devoirs... beurk.

Maintenant je souris comme une idiote. Beca vient juste de m'envoyer un texto, elle m'a demandé si tout allait bien et s'il fallait qu'elle appelle les flics ! J'ai littéralement explosé de rire quand j'ai lu son SMS. J'ai piqué son téléphone pendant le déjeuner et j'ai rentré mon numéro pour qu'elle puisse m'envoyer des messages. Toutes les Bellas ont le numéro d'Aubrey, elle s'en est assuré après le deuxième entraînement, quand tout le monde était arrivé avec 30mn de retard par ce qu'elle avait changé les horaires sans prévenir personne à part moi. Mais je voulais que Beca ait le min, et maintenant c'est fait.

Ok, je vais lui répondre journal !

Xoxox ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ xoxox Chloé


End file.
